


The Lovely Lovers.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Likely Lads (1976), Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads?
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, True Love, poetry included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: On a night out...Bob surprises Terry in more ways than one...(This is what really happened to them!)





	The Lovely Lovers.

On their arrival in the hotel room.......

"Look Bob pet, why on earth would we want to go and spend our night out in a hotel room, when we always enjoy our local boozer so much?"

"Ahem, Terry pet, I've arranged a little something special for us tonight by way of a complete change from our normal routine."

"Aye well Bob pet, you can say that again! There just isn't the same atmosphere with just us two takin' a six pack of beers into an empty hotel bedroom."

"Look Terry pet, I really don't want to watch you get drunk tonight of all nights, I have arranged a more cultured evening for us. Were all supposed to be caught up in this, sexual revolution, its hello and so long like going in and out of revolving doors! So fast it could make your head spin if you let yourself get sucked into the flow of these things. And you, with your extra portion of animal magnetism well, its blokes like me that don't even stand a slim chance of reaching the front of the queue."

"Aye Bob pet, I guess your kinda' right there!"

"Terry pet, lets face facts, there's a world of cultural difference between us, and tonight my aim is close that gap and make you fully aware of, lets say one more difference between us."

"I'm all ears Bob pet, what are you waiting for?"

"Terry pet, open the cans, lie back on the bed and just relax, I've written a poem to recite to you entitled.. .  
The two of us...   
A couple of good lads indeed...one likely to succeed...one content to take no heed.  
Both working class...alas...one aspiring to be upper class...one content to just crash...forget cash.  
Never really wishing to go our separate ways...more than likely- lads together in a drunken haze... Until the end of all our days."

"Cheers Bob! Very nice pet, is that it then?"

"Erm listen Terry pet, mind if I join you on the bed?"

"Aye Bob pet, you feelin' tired out already?"

"Ahhhhh my God that feels better, now Terry pet, brace yourself!"

"For what Bob pet?"

"Terry, I've erm fallen in love with you pet!"

"Bloody hell Bob! You little bugger you! Phew, bit of a shock I must say pet, but, what YOU didn't know could never have hurt you Bob. I fell for you a long time ago, I just didn't know how to spell it out pet!"

"Ohhhhh Terry pet, just slide over to my side of the bed, I'L teach you how to spell! I'm more than ready to 'show n tell'!"

"Ahhhh Bob pet, now your really casting a spell on me!"

The End.


End file.
